fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Morton Koopa Jr.
Morton Koopa Junior, also written at Morton Koopa Jr., is one of the Koopalings, the third-youngest out of the canon six. However, his age might be around Roy's age, possibly older. Appearance Morton is quite unique in feature to his six brothers and sister, including his brown skin and black shell. He also has a special, grey star-shaped birthmark on the left side of his face. Personality Morton in other games he is talkative. However, when he is very obnoxious, but only when he sees Captain Syrup, though this could be because he harbors hatred against her for what she did. Sometimes, he is shown to have a short-temper. Game Appearances Behind the Wheel Morton Jr. appears as unlockable playable character in the racing game Bowser's Castle Racing. Stats *'Weight:' 64% *'Driving Skill:' 29% *'Item Power:' 50% *'Speed:' 43% Game's Description The Prince Morton Kooopa II is one of the sons of Bowser. It is very fond of one of his older brothers: Roy, because of their similar size, unfortunately the last one does not treat it with much respect, also because, um... Morton speaks a little too much. Singalong Down Under! Morton Jr. made his debut in the Mario Singalong! Series in Mario Singalong Down Under! where he was an unlockable character to unlock him you had to sing all of the Shannon Noll, Guy Sebastian, Ricki Lee Coulter and Young Diva songs at least once. Tarzan's Mortal Enemy In New Super Mario Bros YoYo Games, Morton Jr. captivates World 3: Poisoned Jungle. His minions are Jungle Chomp, Petey Piranha, and the Whomp King. Here are his relations with other Koopalings, as stated by Risen: *Lavora: Morton is good at playing guitar; he took lessons from her *Ludwig: Morton keeps asking him who his mother looks like; Ludwig forgot. *Lemmy: Lemmy is Morton's "Teddy Bear" *Roy: They hang out with Risen. A LOT. *Iggy: Morton abuses his inventions. *Wendy: Morton finds her cute, yet annoying. *Risen: Best friends *Jackson: Morton is often punched by him after talking too much. *Larry: Best friends *Harley: They don't see eye to eye with each other. *Bowser Jr.: Morton begs to use his Koopa Klown Car. Super Mario and the Glowing Diamond Morton Koopa Jr. reappeared along with the rest of the Koopalings in Super Mario and the Glowing Diamond. He serves as the guardian of World 2: Sea of Sand. In battle, Morton Koopa Jr. would walk around, climb up walls and will even try to land on Yoshi. When he falls from the ceiling, the ground will shake, briefly stunning Yoshi if he doesn't jump in time. After 3 jumps, the key to World 3: Sparkle Ocean or World 4: Toxic Forest will open and Mario will be saved and will be playable. Lets-a-go, Mario Morton Koopa Jr. reappears along with the other 6 Koopalings as the bosses of the Nostalgia Area in Lets-a-go, Mario. Like the others, he can breathe fire. Like Ludwig and Roy, he can also cause earthquakes when landing from a jump. Like in the beta of Super Princess Peach, he can spit spiked balls and inflate like a balloon to float upwards. After a bit, there is a crashing sound, which causes a bunch of debris. Then, Morton falls from the sky, similar to a Thwomp, which causes several shockwaves. His personal minions are Thwomps, Thwimps, Whomps, and Spikes. He reappears with the other 6 Koopalings in HURRY UP! in the last part of the stage, again as a boss. He is the third Koopaling to fall off of the Koopa Clown Car. There, he attacks by throwing spiked balls. Like his brothers and sister, he falls off after he is hit by one of his own projectiles after it was reflected by Tornado Mario. This is more difficult though, due to the fact that the spiked balls need to be reflected while they are in midair. Newer Super Mario Bros U Morton reappeared in this game, as the boss of the world 5: Vanilla Snowland. Super Mario and the 8 Elemental Crystals Morton reappears in this game as the boss of Morton's Vine-Swing Castle, in World 3: Swampy-Branch Jungle. Super Mario Bros.: Fury Combined! Morton is the boss of World 2: Deserted Desert in this game. Like the other Koopalings, he is fought twice in his world. Spiked For Life! Morton appeared in Godzilla vs. Bowser. He ursurped the true king's throne turning him into a spider again. Though his regained rise of power was once again taken away from hij; this time by Anguirus. ''Wario & Waluigi: Golden Pyramid Raid'' Morton is the game's fourth koopaling to be fought. He jumps a whole lot and will try to ground pound on you. After 5 ground pound attempts he will spin around very fast and will move around the room, making him hard to dodge. After his spinning, he'll jump into the center of the room and hammer the part of the floor you're standing on, sinking that platform into lava. Jump on him in the hammering process to land a hit on him, and he'll spin around the room in his shell. Afterwards, he'll repeat his strategy. Hit him twice more to end the battle and grant access to the Golden Temple. Mario & Luigi: Heroes Through Time Morton returns as the boss of the tower in World 2. He will attack by jumping, sending shockwaves down the path the player must use to cross the quicksand and reach him, as well as shooting streams of purple fireballs. Unlike other bosses, one jump is just enough to finish him off. Yoshi's Brand New Island: Baby Bonanza! Morton is fought as the mid-boss in World 2, under command of Bowser wreaking havoc in the Desert Land of the past. Morton attacks with similar tactics to Larry, however he uses his wand more often than Larry did, and his shell spin and casting speed are faster. His arena is similar to his tower battle in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, however it's over quicksand instead of lava and the spiked pillars aren't present. Morton also appears in World 2-Castle, shooting the stairs leading up to the Doomship, where the player fights Bowser as the boss of World 2. New Super Mario Bros. Lambda Morton appears in New Super Mario Bros. Lambda along with the other Classic 7 Koopalings. He is the Boss of World 2, Cheep Cheep Bay. Star Team Heroes He's one of the victims of the Kirthar's Snap Finger. Trivia *Morton Koopa Jr. is named after his late grandfather, Bowser's father, Morton Koopa Sr. Gallery MortonSSB4.png MortonKoopaJr SSBUltimate.png File:MortonNSMBU.png Morton_Koopa_Jr_3D.jpg|New Super Mario Bros. Wii Image:Morton_Koopa_Jr.gif Baby Morton.png|Baby Morton Morton Jr. SSBB.jpg|Morton Jr. in Super Smash Bros.: Battle! SMB Mushroom World-Morton Koopa Art.png|''Super Mario Bros. Mushroom World'' Classic Morton Koopa Jr. (NSMBWii Style).png|His old look, in the style of New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Morton Koopa Jr.- Super Mario World Fusion.png|''Super Mario World Fusion: Part 1'' Morton ml.gif|Morton Koopa Jr.'s Bowser's Inside Story-styled idle animation sprite made by Ridge Troopa. Morton Koopa JR. Sprite.jpg Morton Koopa Jr Sprite.png|His Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga sprite. Morton Koopa Jr. (SMB3AS sprite colors)- New Super Mario Bros. Wii.png|Morton's New Super Mario Bros. Wii artwork with his Super Mario Bros. 3 All-Stars sprite colors (by shadowsilverfox12) Morton Koopa Jr. (SMW sprite colors)- New Super Mario Bros. Wii.png|Morton's New Super Mario Bros. Wii artwork with his Super Mario World sprite colors (by shadowsilverfox12) Morton Koopa Jr 3D.png Morton Koopa Jr 2D Art Upgrade.png|2D art from The Koopalings Project (By ) NSMBW__Morton_koopa_jr_by_nintendrawer.png|By Nintendrawer Morton Koopa Jr. emblem MK8.png|His emblem for Mario Kart 8 Morton Koopa Jr. emblem MK8 (White).png|His emblem for Mario Kart 8 in white Cat Morton.jpg|Cat Morton Morton234.jpg|Morton with a wand. Morton Koopa Jr SMGC.png|Morton Koopa Jr. in Super Mario Crystalline MLPJMorton.png|Morton in Mario and Luigi Paper Jam PaperMortonColorSplash.PNG|Paper Morton, as seen in the demonstration video of Paper Mario: Color Splash 250px-PMCS_Morton.png|Morton Koopa Jr. in Paper Mario: Color Splash A172F3FF-3834-47AE-8C92-12F16821B97A.png|Morton Koopa Jr. Mii 3.1.Morton Koopa Jr in his Clown Car.png 3.2.Morton Koopa Jr Clown Car's preparing.png 3.3.Morton Koopa Jr left Jab.png 3.4.Morton Koopa Jr right Jab.png 3.5.Morton Koopa Jr uppercut.png 3.6.Morton Koopa Jr's Rapid Jab.png 3.7.Morton Koopa Jr's Rocket Glove.png References }} Category:Characters Category:Koopalings Category:Mario Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. Mushroom Tour Category:Bosses Category:Mini-Bosses Category:Super Bowser Bros. Category:The Bowser Show Category:Koopa Troop Category:Mario Bosses Category:Villains Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Mario Villains Category:Super Mario Evolution Category:Mario Kart 8: All Hills/Story Mode Bosses Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Mario Kart Machinima Category:Males Category:Koopalings Universe Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario and Sonic Heroes of the Stars Category:Shroob Empire (Mario and Sonic Heroes of the Stars) Category:Mario Tennis: Match Point Category:Mario Kart: V² Circuit Category:Victims of Kirthar's Finger Snap Category:TheProjectXZoneFan1997's Super Smash Bros.